


I like your star clips

by astroao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, anyway im gay goodby e, kind of???, me too girl, yachi is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroao3/pseuds/astroao3
Summary: Yachi meets a pretty girl at a plant store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my science class so its not beta'd but its pure and i love these sweet beans. i have an idea for continuation but not sure if i'll add :'-)

It was a cool autumn day outside; the leaves had turned color, people had begun wearing warmer clothes, and Yachi Hitoka had begun to over accessorize. 

She was dressed in garb more fit for winter, a light brown coat over her long sleeve shirt, paired with a soft pink skirt to match. She wore brown leggings the color of her coat, and her shoes were pink high tops with a city landscape painted onto them. Her grown out hair was pinned up in a bun, and hair clips with stars on them keep her bangs out of her face, and on her ears hung moon shaped earrings that she would remove when they irritated her. On a normal day, she would wake up and get coffee, go to her classes, go back home after for a nap, and then waste the rest of the day away after completing assignments and any chores her mother had her do.

Today, however, she stood in a store filled with plants and herb, thinking about buying a new friend for her room. She had been speculating for a while, looking at different leafy plants to compare with flowery ones, when the bell from the door distracted her and someone else walked in.

Yachi practically falls over when she sees how beautiful the girl is when she walks in.

She’s a slender girl with silky black hair that falls at her shoulders. She’s dressed in jeans and a sweater that complements her perfectly, and she readjusts her glasses once the doors closed. Yachi tries not to stare as she walks past, a scent like vanilla going with her, straight to the store clerk with a smile. 

‘Oh, they must know eachother,’ Yachi thinks. 

A few seconds pass as they talk, seemingly friendly in conversation, and Yachi picks up the girl mentioning staying over.

‘Oh,’ She thinks, disappointedly. ‘They must **know** eachother.’ 

The girl was really cute.. She seemed like a cool character, and Yachi, for atleast a moment before she assumed they were together, considered asking for her number. 

 

She was going to leave without a plant to save herself embarrassment (even if they didn’t know she thought the girl was cute), but still eavesdropping she overheard the shop clerk talking about how he couldn’t come over because he was hanging out with his boyfriend.

 

‘Wait- what?’ 

 

How could she be so foolish!? Yachi couldn’t believe herself, almost giving up so quickly on such a gorgeous girl, and she scolded herself for it. She tried to keep busy comparing the plants, hoped they didn’t thing she was being weird by looking for so long, and breathed easier when the conversation faded and the girl passed her by again. Yachi turned her head to look at her, and they made eye contact for a brief moment.

 

Her mole was sexy...

 

The girl smiled at her and Yachi’s heart felt like it was going to explode. She smiled back shyly, but it was too late, and the girl had wandered off to another part of the store. 

 

But she hadn’t left….. and she’d smiled at her….

 

Yachi decided she would take her chances. She took the flowery plant up to the store clerk, wondering if his hair was dyed or natural, but didn’t mention it as he checked her out. She was so nervous she let him keep the change, eight dollars worth, and thanked him with a shaky voice. With her arm wrapped around the plant, Yachi approached the girl with her phone in her other (shaking) hand. 

 

“E-Excuse me,” she spoke, voice squeaking a bit as she spoke. The girl turned her head from what was keeping her attention (a sketchbook with the a rough outline of the plants in front of her), and Yachi felt even more nervous now that she actually had her focus. “U-Um..” _Come on! Don’t get nervous! Just ask!_ "C-Can I get your number?”

 

It felt like forever as she waited for a response, and Yachi didn’t realize she had shut her eyes until the girl let out a happy sounding,”Yes.” She blinked open and saw the girl smiling up at her. 

 

“H-Here!” Yachi handed her phone to the girl, and they touched hands as she took it. ‘I can’t believe I actually got her number…’ It wasn’t everyday you saw a goddess, let alone get her to smile at you and get her number. She wondered what she was like.. She seemed quiet but nice, and she had an air of composure to her that Yachi herself lacked.

 

Maybe they would balance eachother out.. Soon, Yachi was thinking about how she was like. Maybe they would go out to dates at the park and Yachi would get to watch her draw something, or they could have dinner together, or just hang out at home, or- “Here’s your phone back.” Had she just been zoning out? Yachi took her phone back and smiled, thanking her for her number and sending a quick text that read “i’m hitoka!!” before putting it away and saying goodbye.

 

The clerk gave a farewell as the bell rang and Yachi felt light and airy as she left… she couldn’t believe it. She had actually gotten such a pretty girl’s number, it was like a dream come true. She wasn’t one for flirting, or someone who constantly asked for numbers, so it was surprising to Yachi she could actually ask… was it the right course of actions? Did the girl actually just feel pity for her and give her the number? Yachi’s stomach started to churn with anxiety, and she groaned in distress as she walked. She clutches the plant and tried to ignore the worry that buried itself into her, but her phone buzzing only brought her back. It could wait until she got home…

 

Stepping back into their apartment, Yachi called out,”I’m home!” even though no one else was. She took off her shoes after setting the plant down, and walked to her room, fishing the phone out of her pocket. Opening her messages completely evaporated her worries, as one from the pretty girl displayed against the screen.

 

**[ I’m Kiyoko. I like your star clips. (-: ]**

 

Yachi couldn’t help but squeal, excitement invading her as a blush did her face. She covered her cheeks with her palms to try to hide herself from nothing in particular, and she smiled.

 

**[ thank you!! i thought you were really cute ]**

 

Yachi hoped she wasn’t being too forward or that was going to scare her off, but she couldn’t contain her excitement. She wondered if she would have to wait for a text, but it came almost immediately.

 

**[ Thank you! Would you like to go out for coffee sometime? ]**

 

“Yes,” Yachi spoke aloud,”If I don’t die first.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the spacing is weird i posted this on mobile but thanks for reading bye!!


End file.
